Something In The Air
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Oneshot crack!fic. JJ and Morgan get an accidentally drugged Blake on their hands.


**A/N**

After all the crappy things I've done to her I decided it was time that Alex Blake had a semi-good time. Not that this is a particularly nice way of me to go about it, but I think she would be _adorable_ if drunk or accidentally high, with all her extreme need for personal control. So… I made it happen.

It's just a quick oneshot, I do not condone drug use and she didn't take them intentionally. This is a crackfic. Hehehe, no pun intended. XD

* * *

Blake had been watching the entrance for almost an hour while JJ and Morgan searched the house. She had just realised that fumes from what must have been some kind of hallucinogenic drug - watered down, obviously, but still to some extent capable to affecting people - leaked into the hallway where she stood. To put it short; she was starting to feel the effects.

JJ and Morgan came down the stairs and Morgan sniffed the air.

"Oh-oh. We need to get Blake outside," he said and JJ sniffed the air herself and nodded.

"Heyyy…" the linguist took a few rickety steps towards them and enveloped JJ and Morgan in a big hug. "You have no idea what I just saw!"

"What did you see Alex? A duck?"

"No." She grinned like a giddy little girl and said; "An elf! I swear I saw an elf!"

"Like the ones in Lord of The Rings?"

She waved a hand unsteadily in the air, accidentally taking a few side steps in the same direction. Her balance wasn't particularly controlled at the moment, JJ thought.

"No, not like Lord of the Rings." She snorted. "I meant a REAL elf! A liprechon."

"A what?" Morgan was just teasing her now as the two non-drugged agents helped their colleague get back to the car.

"A Lechrapithon."

"Alex, you're saying Leprechon, aren't you?"

Alex nodded fervently and eagerly handed over her gun. "I'm so high you guys, you probably need to take this," she said and giggled. "Can we stop and eat something?"

"Yeah…?" JJ said. "What would you like?"

"One double cheeseburger with bacon and extra fries. Wait, can I get a milkshake too?"

"Sure," Morgan said.

"_Yaaay_!" the 47-year-old FBI agent squealed in the back seat.

Morgan was chuckling quietly, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he tried not to let his colleague see it. JJ grinned and shook her head.

"Poor Alex, this is embarrassing for her."

"It's hilarious! And what do you mean poor Alex, she's _certainly _not complaining."

He nodded towards the brunette who stared out the window with a big, dopey grin on her face while humming Country Roads under her breath. All of a sudden she took a deep breath and sang the chorus at the top of her lungs. Morgan automatically put his hands over his ears, but JJ elbowed him, sounding surprised. "Hey, she _can _sing." Morgan lowered his hands and admitted it was true.

"Hey, Blake, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Julie Andrews", she replied curtly and began fiddling with something.

"What do you have there, Alex?" JJ asked.

"This?" she held up a wrapper to a candy. "This is a secret time machine camouflaged as a candy wrapper." She giggled. "Wouldn't it be awesome if Eminem was a time machine?"

"You may wanna run that logic by me again," Morgan said, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"I got it," JJ said. "M-n-M, candy, rapper, wrapper. She may be drugged, but she's still a linguist."

"What about the time machine, then? Hey? Blake?"

"I don't _know_, I said it was _secret_," she said in a tone that was meant to tell him he was a complete idiot. Then she leaned back and giggled. The sound was so gleeful and so unexpected the two other agents laughed out loud as well.

"Okay, Alex, we're going to get you something to eat and then let you sleep that high off."

She was already sobering up to some extent.

"I hope I haven't made a complete fool out of myself," she said, but even as the words were sincere, she couldn't stop giggling her way through them.

"It's fine," Morgan assured her and Blake leaned forward in the seat and pulled him in for another impulsive hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Derek!"

He laughed and patted her arm. "Don't push it."

He leaned in to whisper in JJ's ear:

"I think I like her better like this."

JJ glanced at her usually so uptight and aloof colleague in the rear-view mirror.

"Frankly, I think _she _likes herself better like this. I don't mean she should be on drugs, but we may wanna encourage her to be relaxed around the team. She's not Emily and we've been kind of harsh on her in ways we might not even have noticed."

He was quiet while Blake took up humming again, Compton Races this time.

"You're probably right," he said.

"Probably?" JJ said.

"You _are _right, Jennifer Jareau."

Blake stopped humming and said; "Could I have two milkshakes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Best day EVERRR!"

"Did she just quote Tangled", Morgan muttered.

"How did you know it was from Tangled?"

"Uhhm…"

"Look at you Mister Hardass, all soft and mushy inside," JJ teased.

Morgan sighed and looked from her to the woman in the back seat. Blake was trying to get herself together, but as soon as she had managed to school her features into poised indifference she burst out laughing anew.

"You ladies are insane," he said.

"I'm not insane," Blake retorted. She sounded almost offended. "I am _drugged_."

He laughed out loud.

"Yes, Blake, you most certainly are. Sit back, I'm getting your food."

He got out of the car and shook his head, still laughing. Not that he wanted Blake to be drugged, but if she could lighten up a little, he had a feeling she could be pretty funny to work with.


End file.
